


Письмо для знакомой - Letter To An Acquaintance

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [4]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, epistolatory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Элоди не знает, почему Бриони пишет ей, и не знает, почему отвечает на её письма.





	Письмо для знакомой - Letter To An Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter To An Acquaintance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818397) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Четвёртый драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Дорогая Бриони,  
Я не знаю, почему ты так часто пишешь мне. Мы не были подругами, правда? (Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь отправлять это письмо.)  
Я могу понять чувство одиночества. В этом огромном, ужасном мире. Я только сейчас начала понимать, насколько одинока.  
Возможно, я — единственный человек, с которым ты чувствуешь хоть какую-то связь. И только?  
Школа неожиданно стала представляться мне такой далёкой. Тогда я чувствовала себя в безопасности, одной из многих. Ты должна это помнить.  
Сейчас я очень одинока и беззащитна.  
Дорогая Бриони, не волнуйся. Я напишу тебе нормальное письмо.


End file.
